


Caim

by archangelwithashotgun



Series: Tumblr Prompts [56]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caim - Freeform, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Kissing, M/M, One Word Prompts, Protective Gabriel, Sabriel - Freeform, Sigils, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6950335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelwithashotgun/pseuds/archangelwithashotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caim (Scottish / Welsh): “sanctuary;” an invisible circle of protection, drawn around the body with the hand, that reminds you that you are safe and loved, even in the darkest times.</p>
<p>"It just… it gives me peace of mind. Knowing that you’re safe, even when I can’t be there.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caim

There was a light rustling sound in the quiet of the bedroom when Sam woke up. Slowly rousing awake, a soft grunt emitted from Sam’s throat as he blinked his eyes open, frowning against the light sting of lingering sleep. Sam sighed, blinking repeatedly to adjust to the darkness of the room.

It was then that he noticed the slight dip of the mattress near the foot of the bed, and the rustling sound get closer. His frown growing deeper, Sam carefully lifted himself up onto his elbows, raising his head to find the source of the noise.

What he found was Gabriel, clad in only flannel pajama pants, head bowed, and languidly tracing patterns on the bedcovers by Sam’s feet with his index finger.

“What are you doing?” he whispered roughly, licking his dry lips.

His voice seemed to break whatever concentration Gabriel had going, for the archangel suddenly flinched and stopped in his movements, shoulders tense. Sam shifted up to a sitting position, rubbing the remaining drowsiness out of his eyes. He slowly brought his legs up, resting his elbows on his knees, and he waited for the archangel to speak.

Gabriel was silent for a moment, the stiff shock of getting caught dissipating into what looked like embarrassment. Eventually, the archangel sighed, and looked up, his glowing amber eyes a stark contrast against the dark of the room.

“The first time I did this was for your mother,” Gabriel started softly, “when she became pregnant with you.”

A rush of air escaped Sam’s lungs at the unexpected confession, and all sense of sleepiness evaporated rapidly as he straightened up, brows furrowed.

“They’re sigils of protection,” Gabriel continued, lowering his eyes back toward the mattress, once again starting to trace patterns onto the covers. “I did this once for her before she even knew she was pregnant with you to ensure that she carried you to full-term, to secure a safe birthing and a healthy child.”

Sam listened with rapt attention, his eyes growing wide.

“I had to go,” Gabriel whispered, his finger slowing down. “Heaven… Heaven doesn’t take well to those that interfere, and even though what I did changed nothing, they would have… So, I wasn’t there when your mother—“

Gabriel paused abruptly here, though his finger continued to slide across the blanket. Sam clenched his jaw, nodding.

“Go on,” he pleaded softly.

Gabriel exhaled shakily. “When I was finally able to pop back in, it was after Stanford. After Jessica.”

Hearing Jessica’s name prompted a dull ache to throb within Sam’s chest, and he swallowed thickly, slowly clenching his jaw.

“Sam, I swear,” Gabriel said, glancing back up at the hunter, and Sam was bewildered to see tears gleaming in Gabriel’s eyes, making their light shine brighter in the room. “If I could have been there for her, for your mother, I would have. I _would_ have, I promise you that.”

“Okay, okay,” Sam said, scooting forward a bit, not disturbing the area of the blanket that Sam was working on. “I know you would have. I know… Thank you.”

Gabriel huffed out a breath, sniffing. Then the archangel cleared his throat roughly, the sound punching through the stillness of the bedroom, and he glanced back down at the bed.

“Anyway, uh…” Gabriel wavered, tracing the patterns more calmly now. “I never got a chance to do this again after that. But tonight, while you were sleeping… You just looked so relaxed and so calm. And _vulnerable_.”

Gabriel huffed out a chuckle, shifting his gaze back up at meet Sam’s.

“It just… it gives me peace of mind,” Gabriel said, a gentle smile gracing his face. “Knowing that you’re safe, even when I can’t be there.”

By the time Gabriel ended his explanation, Sam felt as though his heart had melted, burning with overwhelming emotion and so, _so_ much love for the angel before him. Smiling warmly, Sam scooted forward even further, keeping his gaze locked on Gabriel the whole time. The archangel ceased in his movements, his finger going still as he watched Sam approach.

Sam’s smile widened as he wrapped an arm around Gabriel’s shoulders, slowly tugging the angel in for a kiss. Gabriel sighed deeply, his hand sliding up to cup Sam’s cheek, fingers curling comfortingly around Sam’s jawline as their lips slid together warm and gentle.

Sam was the one to pull away a moment later, moving away only enough to catch the twinkling smile in Gabriel’s eyes.

“Thank you,” Sam whispered.

Gabriel’s eyes twinkled even more.


End file.
